Lost In The Moment
by Emmy LJ
Summary: Zombies, kissing, singing, a girl named Fawn? Lots of things can happen in the apocalypse.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Fawn Paisley Rodriguez. My family moved to Huntsville, Alabama about three years before I was born. I'm fifteen years old and I have a younger brother named Edward. My dad died about six months ago. About two or three days before Edward was born. Here's my story. 


	2. 1: The Beginning of a New Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning of a (somewhat) New Beginning

"Granny, when do you think Mom and Ed will be back?", I say as I worry on. "They'll be fine. They'll be back soon. Surely it can't take that long to give a baby a bath.", she replies. I then hear leaves rustling. "Shh, Granny.", I whisper. I grab my machete just in case it's a walker, which it probably is. I then see a face. Oh, how long since I've seen a face that was intact. "Granny, look! A person!", I exclaim excitedly. "Hey, look, Beth. People, not walkers.", says the face I saw. "Stay back! We don't know who these people are, Fawn. They could be dangerous people.", Granny says, looking somewhat worried. "Yeah, Daryl. Like she said, they could be dangerous.", says a somewhat short blonde girl that looks about 3 or 4 years older than me. "We're not dangerous.", I tell the two faces. "We're not dangerous, either.", says a man with long dark hair. He was the first face I saw. "Well, I guess y'all can come closer. Y'all got a place to stay?", Granny asks the two. "Yeah, we got a place about 3 miles up the road.", says the blonde. "Oh.", I reply. I then see a walker, coming towards Granny. "Granny, duck your head.", I say to Granny as I grab my machete. She ducks, and I throw the knife, hitting the walker right between the eyes, making him fall to the ground, signaling that he's dead. "Great shot.", says the blonde. "Thanks. I've had a little practice over the past few years.", I reply. "You look like one cool chick. What's your name?", says the man. "I'm Fawn. What are your names?", I reply. "I'm Beth. This is Daryl.", says the blonde. "Why don't you ladies come check out where we stay?", says Daryl. "We have others.", I say. "Where?", replies Beth. "There's a fresh river about 5 minutes up the hill. My mom and brother are up there.", I tell them. "Hey, people!", my mom exclaims as she runs down the hill with my brother in her arms. "Mom, they're nice people. Not bad people.", I tell my mom as she hands me Ed, my 6 month old brother. "You don't know that, Fawn.", my mother says as she grabs the machete I threw at the walker out of his head. "Granny trusts them.", I say, knowing that she'll trust them if she knows my grandmother trusts them. "Oh, well then, I guess they're ok.", she replies. She copies everything Granny does. "Is this all of your people?", Daryl asks. "Yeah.", my mom says. "Well then, let's get back to our place.", says Beth. "Wait, what? We just met you people and you think that you can take us wherever?", my mom asks. "I told them we'd go, Isabel.", Granny says. "Well then, let's go.", Mom replies. We pack up our stuff, things like clothes we found for me and Ed, a few flasks that we found full of water from the river we found, and a few other things, and follow the two back to their camp.


	3. 2: The Boy That Ignores

Chapter Two: The Boy That Ignores

"We're back!", Daryl yells as he opens the gate to a neighborhood. Oh, how long it's been since I've seen a neighborhood. "Hey, Daryl.", a guy that looks to be around his late 30s says as we all walk in. "Me and Beth found some survivors during our hunt.", Daryl says as he walks up to the man. "I'm Rick. Rick Grimes.", the guy around his late 30s tells us. "I'm Josefine. This is my daughter Isabel, and my grand kids, Fawn and Edward.", Granny says, trying to find somewhere to sit down. "Ya'know, my boy and his friends are probably around the girl's age.", Rick declares. "Oh, well, I'm sure he's a lovely boy as well as his friends.", I reply. "I can take you to them, if you'd like.", Beth exclaims. "Sure. Is that ok, Mom?", I ask. "Sure. You be safe now.", my mom instructs. Beth starts walking and I follow her. "The boy of Rick's is very sweet. His name is Carl.", Beth explains. "I hope so. I haven't been around kids my age in a long time.", I inform her. "Oh. Well, Carl and I get on real well so I think he'll know how to talk to you, since you're his age. He's almost sixteen. How about you?" "I'm fifteen. You?" "I'm eighteen, almost nineteen, though." "Oh, well, I'm sure age doesn't matter much these days." "Yeah. Well, we're here." She opens the door to a huge house. "Carl, Ron, Enid! I brought y'all a guest!", Beth yells as we walk in. All three of them come running downstairs. "Hi. I'm Fawn.", I say shyly. "Hey, I'm Ron. This is Carl and Enid.", one of the boys says pointing to each of them as he says their name. "Um, which one of you is Rick's son again?", I ask. "Me.", says Carl. "Oh. So, uh, what do you guys do for fun around here?", I ask. "We have video games. And a radio that plays cds.", Ron says. "Cool. It's been a while since I've heard music. And played a video game.", I explain to them. "Oh, just to tell you, Enid isn't rude. She's just shy.", Ron tells me. "Oh, that's fine.", I say. We hang out until Beth comes and says, "Fawn, your mom is looking for you. And your dad wants you, Carl." "Ok.", Carl and I say at the same time. Carl heads out first, then me and Beth head out together. "How did you enjoy hanging out with the boys and Enid?", Beth asks me. "They're great. But Carl's a little rude. Every time I tried to talk to him, he just ignored me.", I say. "He doesn't mean to be rude, he just gets nervous around girls." "Well, he's very rude to me. But, I'm sure he'll get over it soon." "Yeah, he's usually not rude." "Well, bye, Beth. I'll be hoping to see you around." "I'll hope to see you around as well." "Hey, Mom.", I say as I walk up to my mom. "I don't want you to be out of adult supervision anymore. Do you understand?", my mom demands as she hands Ed to me. "Beth is eighteen, Mom. Almost nineteen. She was there." "I meant my supervision or Granny's supervision." "I can take care of myself, Mother." "I don't know why you hate me so much." "Because you never trust me! I've been through so much. I know how to handle myself!", I yell as I run toward the house I just left with Ed in my hands. "Hey, Fawn! Slow down!", Carl yells trying to catch up to me. "What? You ignore me all day and now you want to show me respect when I want to get out of here?!", I yell at him. "No, I did want to say that I am sorry, though. I see we both have a baby in the family.", he says, changing the subject. "Yeah. This is Ed. He's my brother. What about yours?" "This is Judith. But Daryl has other names for her." "Oh, what kind of names?" "You don't want to know." "Oh. Gotcha. Say, where are me and my family gonna stay tonight?" "You'll need to ask Deanna about that. Brunette, about 55 years old. You'll know her when you see her. I think your mom already talked to her. At least that's what she is doing now." "Oh. How do you know?" "I can see them talking right now." "Oh. So, how are you and Judith related?" "She's my little sis. I'm protecting her from all the boys.", Carl chuckles. "Yeah. I'm doing the same with Ed, except girls, not boys. I know how women are, you know, since I am one.", I giggle. "I'm sure you doing a good job of that." "Well, I've had fun talking, but should probably get headed to my place for the night." "You oughta hurry. Your mom and Granny are leaving ya." "Bye, Carl!", I yell as I run after my mom. We all shower, then go to sleep for the night.


End file.
